Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:2526:5C86:A830:4671-20190724220757
Cuddles did not fit in with the other Happy Tree Friends in his village. Happy Tree Friends were rough and tough. Cuddles preferred to use his imagination and invent things. Every night, ponies attacked the village. Once, Cuddles hit one with his new invention called the Mangler. But no one believed Cuddles. Not even his dad, Lumpy. The pony attacks got worse. It was time for the Happy Tree Friend teenagers to go into training so they could help defend the village. At first Cuddles was happy. Maybe now he could learn to be a real Happy Tree Friend like his dad! But on the first day of training, he almost got blasted by a Dark Green Pony. Fighting ponies was tough work! Cuddles felt terrible. He went for a walk in the woods. That’s when he found something. A pony! It was the pony Cuddles had hit with the Mangler. Cuddles thought he was a goner. But the pony didn’t try to hurt him. After that, Cuddles couldn’t think about anything else. Why had the pony let him live? All Happy Tree Friends knew that ponies were nasty and dangerous. Cuddles went back to see the pony. He brought it food and named it Starlight Glimmer. Slowly, they became friends. Cuddles soon figured out that his new friend couldn’t leave the island as the other ponies did. Starlight Glimmer couldn’t fly anymore. Part of her tail was broken. Cuddles wanted to help Starlight Glimmer. He invented a device to fix the pony’s tail. It took a few tries, but finally Cuddles got it right. Starlight Glimmer could fly again, as long as Cuddles helped steer. They flew through the sky together! The other teenagers didn’t know about Cuddles’ secret pony friend. All they knew was that Cuddles was terrible at pony training. Cuddles knew it, too. He wanted to impress his dad, but he couldn’t fight even the smallest pony! But training got better as Cuddles learned more about ponies from Starlight Glimmer. Cuddles learned that ponies love pony nip and that they hate smoked eel. Soon he was the best student in the whole training ring. Flying was getting better, too. Together Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer flew every chance they got! One day they flew all the way to the ponies’ island. There, Cuddles saw the ponies’ terrible leader, the Wonder Pets Dragon. Then something bad happened. Lumpy found out about Starlight Glimmer! He took the pony prisoner. Lumpy wanted Starlight Glimmer to show him the way to Ponies Island so he could wipe them out. Cuddles was horrified. He knew all ponies weren’t evil. Cuddles tried to explain how strong the Wonder Pets Dragon was, and how he made the ponies steal the Happy Tree Friends’ food. But Lumpy wouldn’t listen. The grownups left to fight the ponies. Cuddles knew the Happy Tree Friends were doomed unless he could save them. Cuddles got the other teens to help. He freed the training ponies and showed his friends how to fly them. Soon the teens and ponies were working as a team, just like Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer. They all flew to Ponies Island. The Happy Tree Friends were losing the battle against the giant Wonder Pets Dragon. Cuddles and his friends joined the fight. Everyone did their best. But it was Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer who saved Lumpy and the others. They defeated the evil pony leader! Lumpy gave Cuddles a proud hug. Now Happy Tree Friends and ponies could be friends instead of enemies, thanks to Cuddles the Hero!